Detection of certain analyte gases and other phenomena may be determined by spectral analysis in the ultra-violet, visible, mid wavelength infrared red, and other spectral regions. Imaging cameras may be used in these applications to detect analyte gases or other phenomena. Anomalies may be determined by mathematical subtraction of one image from the other. Failures in the co-registration of a captured image can result in an anomaly associated with the spatial referencing background. This may appear equivalent in spectral signature to the target analyte or phenomena.
For these and other reasons, previous stereoscopic imaging systems will not suffice for these multi-spectral analysis operations. This is owing in part to the fact that, by design, these prior systems present a pair of images to the detector focal plane array which contain a substantial amount of parallax generated differentiation (from which the stereoscopic perspective is inferred).
What is needed is a system and method for addressing these and other issues.